Loving You
by HermioneAllisonGranger
Summary: Hermione has an awful secret. Could she expose it to the one she truly loves? And, for that matter, if she does, will she pay the cosequences? P.S. it's a songfiction too, so if there's something that doesn't make sense, it's part of the song.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything...:( But, then again, without J.K. Rowling's amazing work, I would be completely bored to death every day...But who said school doesn't take care of that issue... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sat down by the lake, my face flushed from the wind. I groaned and burried my head in my lap from frustration. My stupid so called boyfriend, Ron Weasley, is being a jerk again. 'I can't stand him, I don't know why I'm even his girlfriend. Oh yeah, he'll probably beat me to death like last time.' I thought. I squinted painfully as I fingered the scars on my lower back and arms. Now that Ron was a brilliant Quidditch player, he was famous around school. He had even earned himself some money, and that made him feel like he had the right to do anything he wanted. Like hit me.  
  
And I wonder if you ever thing about me anymore And I wonder if you ever think about me when you're bored And I wonder if you ever think about me when you're hangin' in New York And I wonder if you still think that I smile just for you And I wonder if the reasons why you ignore me are untrue And I wonder if you give them more excuses then the ones I get from you  
  
I peered across the lake to see a small dark figure moving my way. 'Probably Ron here to torture me.' I thought. But as the person came closer, and the outline became more clear, it wasn't Ron, it was Harry. I heaved a deep sigh of relief and went back to reading the book I had rested on the stump of the tree I was sitting at. Harry came over and sat down next to me.  
"Hey 'Mione." Harry began. "Look, I know there's something up between you and Ron. I know there's a relationship there, but there's something else." There was a long pause before I even dared to answer.  
"N-no. There's nothing going on Harry, why do you ask?" I gripped my arm tightly and looked around nervously as if there would be an answer in the ground.  
  
Because boy you mean So much to me I wish that we Could start it over I don't need your sympathy Your apologies Still I'm starin at my coffee cup at six A.M. 'cause I cannot give you Up  
  
"Look 'Mione I know. You grip your arm, or feel around feebly for your lower back every time someone gets near you. Even Ron, no especially Ron. What is going on with you two?" Harry asked me. 'Gee, I love the way he's constantly concerned for me. Wait, no, this can't be happeneing. I can't be falling in love with Harry. Or can I...?' I shook my head to make sure I was still here. Reality check.  
"Harry, I wish I could tell you." I said tears welling up in my eyes. I turned around so he wouldn't see them. I sniffed and hastily turned it inot a cough.  
"Hermione you can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell a soul. No one." Harry whispered putting his hand on my shoulder. His gentle touch sent shivers down my spine, and that caused my scars to hurt again. I had to tell him.  
I swallowed hard and turned to face Harry. "Okay. Ron well, when he's upset, at anyone, he takes it out on me. And he- he- he- he hits me." I sobbed and rolled up the sleeve of my robe to show Harry a few of my scars.  
  
And I wonder if you're happy or just glad to see me scarred Did you buy his heart with Visa or just Platinum Mastercard I am bending over backward to get close to you but still I feel so Far  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I hugged him back, sobbing into his chest. I was falling in love again, but this time, it was someone who really loved me. Someone who had at least the slightlest bit of sympathy.  
"Harry," I started between small sniffs. "Harry, I think I'm falling in love again." Harry smiled slightly and sat down, pulling me into his lap.  
"Well, I'm already in love with a certain someone." Harry said, a smile playing around his eyes. I sighed with dissapointment and stared at my lap.  
"Do I know this girl?" I asked, maybe I could see who he liked. most likely it was still ChoChang. I looked into the lake and saw us reflected on its waters.  
"Of course you do. You know her very well. Everything about her. Every little detail." He replied softly in my ear.  
"Is she pretty?" I asked. 'Well, she's probably prettier than me. Everyone is prettier than me. Come to think of it, I can't think of a girl who isn't prettier than me. Excepting the Slytherins of course.' I thought.  
"Of course. She's the most gorgeous girl I've ever met in my entire life. And mind you that includes six years of muggle school too." Harry said. Well, he was making his hints very subtle, because that could be any girl. There's a lot of pretty girls in school. But I couldn't think of who he liked.  
"Are you going to tell me who it is?" I asked, smiling for the first time that afternoon. Talking to Harry always made me feel better, even if we were talking about which girl in school had won his heart over me.  
"Of course I am." Harry leaned close to my ear and whispered, "You." I practically fell out of his lap. I was so happy, I couldn't contain myself. But then I remembered, Ron.  
"Harry. Oh, I love you too Harry, but, Ron. What're we going to do about Ron?" I asked nervously. I knew there was no way I'd be able to tell him about this.  
  
Because boy you mean So much to me I wish that we Could start it over I don't need your sympathy Your apologies Still I'm starin at my coffee cup at six A.M. 'cause I cannot give you Up  
  
"I'll take care of Ron." Harry said and helped me onto my feet. "Don't you worry." And with that he drew our faces closer and closer together until we were wrapped in our first kiss. But I couldn't help being worried about Ron... 


	2. She is beautiful

~*~ Well, as you all know, this is not my brilliant work, it's JK Rowling's. But, you see, I do own the plot, so you know, NO STEALING IT!!! Thanks ( bye bye.~*~  
  
Hermione and I headed back up to the castle together. It was just too good to be true. But somehow we both wondered, what will Ron say? We both knew very well that Ron had had a crush on Hermione ever since our first year at Hogwarts. Yeah, she was the only one who would talk to him.  
  
I never knew girls existed like you Don't know about you But I'd like to get to know you She's too young She don't know any better It's all commin' back I can feel it  
  
We approached the castle with very flushed cheeks and slight coughs. Hermione seemed so happy, I didn't want to disturb it by talking, but then again, that'd probably mean no talking on dates, or when saving people or anything like that. So, it was now officially my turn to break the silence.  
"Hey 'Mione?" I asked as we headed down the stairs to the secret passageway that led from the dungeons to the sixth floor, very close to Gryffindor tower.  
"Yes Harry?" She asked. I love the way she asks me everything like the world is all right and nothing bad is happening, even if in reality Voldemort had risen again and we were all in grave danger.  
"I was wondering, how're we going to tell Ron about this. I mean, I know for a fact that you're worried, and I'm worried too, but it's more for your well being than Ron's mental problems." Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have said that, because the happiness in Hermione's voice vanished right away.  
  
She is beautiful She is beautiful  
  
You're givin' me moves and hints from all sides And all of it just blows my mind She's too young Se don't know any better It's all commin' back I can feel it  
  
"Harry, please don't lat Ron know yet. I have to talk to hi, see if he understands, though I'm she he won't. Then maybe if he's nice, I'll let you tell him, but I just can't let you tell him now." Hermione told me hurridly as we approached the top of the staircase.  
"Okay Hermione, I won't tell Ron yet. But only because you asked nicely." I said.  
Hermione laughed at me. "Oh Harry, will you EVER grow up?" She asked me innocently.  
  
(Uhh, some words probably aren't right in the whole song, cause I can't understand the singer, and I don't know the first part of this little verse thing so I'm starting from the middle.)  
  
la la la la la la Don't know what to say You're everything I got You beautiful girl Only thing I live for in the whole wide world  
  
"No, I don't think I want to." I said, reaching out and tickling her. Hermione fell to the floor and started kicking at me. "Hey, I said I won't ever grow up, not kick me in the knee cap!"  
Hermoine grinned and kicked me in the knee cap and I fell completely on top of her. I was struggling to get up, just as Professor McGonagall came walking by and saw us. "Professor, it's not what you think!" I yelled.  
  
She is beautiful She is beautiful 9Sonething else, then the song ends. Sorry about that.)  
  
Now I had not only gotten myself in trouble, but that one person that I wouldn't ever want to get in trouble. And Hermione would be hearing about it from more than one person. Once someone over heard us getting yelled at, the whole school would know and that meant Ron would find out. Bad. Very Bad. 


End file.
